Worked Day
"Worked Day" is the ninth episode in the first season of ''Milo Murphy's Law''. It first aired on October 27, 2016.tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/milo-murphys-law-worked-day-wilder-west/EP023630960007?aid=zap2it Episode Synopsis It's Career Day, and Milo is having a hard time deciding what his career should be. He tries to decide while visiting the water works, fire department, and hospital. But of course, everything goes wrong. Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish try and make sure a shipment truck full of pistachios make it to the pistachio warehouse. Plot It's Career Day for the students of Jefferson County Middle School, and Milo finds himself struggling to identify what he wants to do for his future career. He and his class first visit his father Martin Murphy, who is a city safety inspector, a job that mostly involves him visiting various sites and observing as Murphy's Law unfolds. Meanwhile, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota have been assigned to insure that a truckload of pistachios gets to a storage facility, with Dakota all the while wondering what they're going to do for lunch afterwards. The pair - or rather Balthazar - end up driving the truck to the wrong address in Danville, while the facility Milo's class is touring floods. Milo's class then visit Melissa's father, a firefighter-paramedic, at a fish hatchery; Mr. Chase wonders if Milo might have been involved in the fire earlier, is shocked when he hears Milo's passing interest in being a firefighter, and then watches as Milo tries out the fire hose only to end up causing a new fire. The class then visits the hospital where Zack's mother, Doctor Eileen Underwood, works, only for an MRI machine to overload and start attracting metal from all over the city, including Balthazar and Dakota's truck. Milo then travels home to see his mom, who is a stay-at-home architect, and she encourages him to try everything and not worry about deciding on what he wants to do with the rest of his life just yet. She then asks him where his anchor is. Song None Gallery "|Screenshot (4310).png}} Notes International Airings *January 19, 2017 (Spain) *February 5, 2017 (Latin America) *February 17, 2017 (Japan)http://www.disney.co.jp/tv/dc/recommend/1702.html *March 3, 2017 (Southeast Asia) Trivia *The series is confirmed to take place in or near Danville, which is also the setting of ''Phineas and Ferb'', due to a map that Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish are seen using to transport the load of pistachios. *Despite Mort saying in ''Party of Peril'' that Melissa's dad works as a paramedic, he appears as a firefighter; most likely he is a firefighter paramedic. *The MRI machine took a hammer, flashlight, saw, pickaxe, frying pan, fire extinguisher and anchor out of Milo's backpack. Errors *Just before everyone evacuated the MRI operation room, one girl's neck goes through her hair. * Melissa's dad told Milo that he was the first person to start a fire with water, though the fire was actually started when Milo knocked down a power line. As this initiated a chain reaction that began with a spray of water, Mr. Chase 's comment may have been meant to be ironic. **It has been known for centuries a fire can be started by pouring water onto boiling fat. *Neither labritory tecnition or or city sately expector are on the carrer forms we cee Milo and Zack holding. Allusions * When Melissa asks Milo how he had fit an anchor in his backpack, he answers "you don't know everything about me", which is a phrase that is occasionally used on ''Phineas and Ferb''. *During the scene with the teens with the piercings, a song that sounds similar to Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit Can be heard. Characters * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Diogee * Martin Murphy * Brigette Murphy * Ms. White * Eileen Underwood * Mr. Chase * Vinnie Dakota * Balthazar Cavendish * Joni * Scott * Eunice * Kyle Drako References pl:Worked Day vi:Worked Day Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Article stubs Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:W